Halloween
by Adeyyo
Summary: Une soirée entre amis bien banale qui tourne au drame.


**Salut ! Je suis tellement contente de revenir sur fanfic pour vous poster une vraie fiction et non pas un message d'absence ! Depuis le dernier message que j'avais publié j'ai repris goût à l'écriture, et je me suis remise à écrire, non pas parce que je me devais de le faire, mais parce que j'en avais envie ! Aujourd'hui je suis de retour avec un OS sur le thème d'Halloween. Je voulais le poster pour le 31 octobre sauf que ce jour là a été la pire journée de mon année 2019, j'ai vécu quelque chose de très compliqué qui m'a empêché de finir la fiction à temps (décidément le dieu des fictions ne veut vraiment pas que je poste) mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire et j'ai quand même gardé l'envie de finir cet OS ! Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

« Ce lieu déchire !

\- C'est clair, Nami t'as fait du bon boulot !

\- Je vous avais dit que c'était le lieu idéal pour une soirée Halloween.

\- Effectivement, un château réputé pour être hanté et perdu au milieu de la forêt, c'est parfaitement dans le thème.

\- C'est bon pas besoin d'en rajouter Robin, ce château est suffisamment effrayant...

\- Me dis pas que t'as déjà peur Usopp, la soirée ne fait que commencer ! »

Nami s'élança au centre de la grande salle principale afin de lancer la musique. C'est elle qui s'était occupée de l'organisation de cette soirée. Après leur diplôme la bande de huit amis s'est dispersée et Halloween était pour eux l'occasion de se revoir et de passer une bonne soirée ensemble. Elle avait trouvé un château abandonné dans une forêt, pas très loin de leur ville natale. Franky était venu avec elle pour explorer l'endroit et ils en avaient profité pour placer des lumières, quelques tables et des chaises. Ils avaient aussi acheté quelques décorations pour être dans le thème et rendre la pièce principale encore plus effrayante. Tous étaient très satisfaits du château et de l'organisation. Déjà qu'ils devaient dépenser beaucoup d'argent dans les bouteilles d'alcool et dans les pizzas de Luffy, ils ne voulaient pas en plus de cela avoir à louer une salle des fêtes. Nami était la personne idéale pour trouver des bons plans, de plus il n'y avait aucune habitation aux alentours, ce qui signifie qu'ils pouvaient faire autant de bruit qu'ils le souhaitaient, en cette terrifiante nuit du 31 octobre.

« Nami, monte le son ! cria Usopp au milieu de la piste de danse.

\- Oh blondinet, sers-moi un verre, fit Zoro à Sanji.

\- La soirée vient de commencer tu vas pas te bourrer la gueule dès maintenant quand même.

\- Je risque pas de finir ivre, allez, remplis-moi ça. »

Les premiers verres se remplissaient, les corps s'agitaient, la musique au volume maximal tambourinait. La soirée venait de commencer mais l'ambiance était déjà au rendez-vous.

Luffy s'installa à une table en compagnie de Chopper et ces deux commencèrent à engloutir des pizzas entières. Chopper était doué mais son estomac ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec celui de Luffy. Quant à Zoro ce sont les bouteilles qu'il enchaînait.

« Tu veux pas venir danser ? demanda Nami à Zoro.

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

\- Oui ! Allez, viens t'amuser !

\- Je m'amuse très bien sur ma chaise avec mes bouteilles.

\- Viens t'amuser avec moi tu veux, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé une soirée ensemble.

\- Bon, puisque tu insistes. »

Nami entraîna Zoro au centre de la piste et entoura ses bras autour de son cou tout en agitant son bassin au rythme de la musique. Zoro, lui, bien moins enchanté, se contenta de déplacer ses pieds d'avant en arrière.

Nami et Zoro étaient ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Ils étaient perçus comme le couple cool du lycée auquel tout le monde voulait ressembler. Le bad boy connu par tout l'établissement et la plus belle fille du bahut dont elles sont toutes jalouses. Ils étaient un duo de choc et un couple improbable à la fois. Malgré l'aura imposante qu'il dégage, Zoro était un gars discret, qui avait son groupe d'ami et qui ne se mélangeait pas aux autres. Quant à Nami, elle faisait tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle, tout en veillant à garder une bonne réputation. Elle ne vivait que pour son image, et pour augmenter sa popularité afin de rafler le plus de like sur les réseaux sociaux. Quand elle a entendu parler de ce garçon aux cheveux verts dont toutes les personnes attirées par le sexe masculin étaient folles, elle a tout fait pour attirer son attention, et faire en sorte qu'ils finissent ensembles, et elle avait réussi.

Au bout de quelques minutes Zoro commença à se lasser de secouer ses pieds sur cette piste de danse, et une idée lui vint.

« Dis Nami, t'as exploré la totalité du château ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Y'aurait pas des chambres à l'étage dans lesquelles on pourrait s'amuser autrement ?

\- Attend tu veux faire ça ici ? Les autres sont encore sobres c'est assez gênant...

\- Allez, ils savent tous qu'on est ensemble, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire. J'ai accepté de venir danser, maintenant c'est à toi de me faire plaisir.

\- Bon, puisque tu insistes » dit-elle avant qu'un grand sourire vienne orner son visage.

Ils se dirigèrent en direction des énormes escaliers en pierre pendant que les autres continuaient à danser, manger ou boire.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue des autres, Zoro commença à dévorer la bouche de Nami, pendant qu'elle les guidait dans l'une des chambres se trouvant à l'étage. Le lit avait beau dater de plusieurs dizaine d'années et être recouvert d'une couche épaisse de poussière, Zoro poussa Nami sur le lit, et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, comme une bête féroce prête à dévorer sa proie. Il commença par lui embrasser le cou pour susciter certaines réactions chez sa victime quand tout à coup il se mit à tousser violemment. Sa tête tourna et son corps commença à s'alourdir. Soudain, il se mit à cracher de la mousse comme un chien enragé et s'effondra sur Nami. Cette dernière poussa un cri si fort qu'il fut entendu par les autres membres de la bande.

« Hehe, Zoro a dû y aller bien fort sur ce coup là ! » fit Franky à Sanji, tout deux posés à une table.

Nami descendit les escaliers en hurlant, inquiétant tous ses amis.

« Zoro s'est évanoui il s'est mis à vomir de la mousse blanche, par pitié allez voir ce qu'il a » hurla Nami.

Luffy, Sanji et Franky se précipitèrent dans la chambre pour retrouver Zoro. Il était toujours dans la même position, écrasé sur le ventre, immobile. Sanji s'approcha lentement de lui, puis retourna le corps de Zoro. Devant lui se trouvait un Zoro sans vie, recouvert de mousse et avec des sclérotiques noires. Sanji fit deux bonds en arrière quand il aperçut le corps de son ami. Les autres étaient abasourdis. Franky s'approcha du corps pour prendre son pouls mais il ne ressentit aucun battement de cœur.

« Il est... mort, fit Franky.

\- Putain mais c'est pas possible, tu dois te tromper, répondit Sanji, qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Mais regarde ses yeux bon sang tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas vivant ! » s'énerva Franky.

Luffy, toujours à l'écart, au fond de la pièce, était devenu livide. Cette soirée à laquelle il avait décidé de participer pour s'amuser avec ses meilleurs amis s'est transformée en véritable cauchemar. Il sortit de la pièce en une demi-seconde et cria à Chopper de les rejoindre à l'étage. Ce dernier se précipita et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le corps de Zoro.

« Tu fais des études de médecine... dis nous qu'est-ce qu'il a, sauve-le ! » lui demanda Luffy paniqué.

Chopper était sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son ami décédé en arrivant dans cette pièce. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

« J-Je... qu'est-ce que... n-non... c'est...c-c'est pas...

\- Chopper ressaisis-toi, on a vite besoin de comprendre ce qu'il a ! »

L'étudiant en médecine essaya de retenir ses larmes pour se concentrer et réussir à aligner quelques mots.

« J-Je... je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareil. La mousse, ça peut être un signe d'empoisonnement mais ses yeux... ses yeux sont devenus tout noir, c'est très étrange.

\- Tu penses qu'il a été empoisonné ?

\- Eh bien, je ne peux rien confirmer mais c'est la seule hypothèse qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- La seule chose qu'il a consommé durant la soirée c'est de l'alcool, répondit Sanji, c'est impossible qu'il y ait du poison dans les bouteilles.

\- J'aurais bien dit que quelque chose a été ajouté à son verre, mais c'est impossible, il n'y a que nous ici.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour annoncer ça aux autres...

\- Il faut qu'on descende, on ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps, proposa Franky.

\- Et son corps, on en fait quoi ? demanda Sanji.

\- On ne le touche surtout pas, une autopsie lui sera faite pour identifier les causes de son décès. »

Le cœur lourd, les cinq hommes rejoignirent leurs amis, tête baissée.

« Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a trop bu c'est ça ? Il se repose maintenant ?! » demanda Nami, affolée.

Les garçons se regardèrent les uns après les autres, puis Sanji déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Nami pour lui demander de s'asseoir.

« Zoro est décédé. »

Nami lâcha un rire nerveux puis recouvra sa bouche de ses mains pour étouffer ses pleurs, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Usopp et Robin n'en revenait pas non plus. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Nami continuait à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Ils restèrent assis, le visage couvert d'un air grave, sans dire un mot pendant une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Nami qui avait réussi à stopper ses pleurs se mit à parler.

« D-De quoi est-ce qu'il est mort ?

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait été empoisonné, répondit Chopper.

\- Comment ça empoisonné ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu être empoisonné ?! s'énerva Nami.

\- Je ne sais pas, on a besoin d'autopsier son corps pour comprendre.

\- J'appelle la police.

\- Nami tu ne peux pas appeler ici, on est au milieu d'une forêt, ça ne capte pas, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît, lui fit Sanji.

\- Ne me demande pas de me calmer ! Mon petit ami vient de mourir, je ne peux pas me calmer ! hurla t-elle à ses camarades.

\- Toi c'était ton copain et nous c'était notre ami ! Ne te comporte pas comme si tu étais la seule concernée » lui répondit Luffy.

Nami se rassit sur sa chaise et se remît à pleurer, le visage enfoncé dans ses mains.

Tous étaient redevenus très calme, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La musique et les rires avaient cessé, le silence pesait dans le château.

Tout à coup l'enceinte se rallume, et lance un enregistrement audio provenant du téléphone de Usopp qui était branché à l'enceinte. On y entendait Robin en train de parler au téléphone.

« Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de la situation. Ça fait neuf mois que tu la trompes, tu voudrais pas lui dire à la fin ? ... Mais à quoi ça sert ? Peu importe la manière dont tu lui annonces ça lui fera du mal... T'as pas besoin de lui dire que tu me baises dans son dos, juste que tu veux plus sortir avec elle... t'es sérieux là ? En fait t'es qu'un gros connard qui veut se taper deux meufs en même temps c'est ça ? Ca va pas marcher dans ton sens, tu m'entends ? Écoute je te laisse deux semaines pour dire la vérité à Nami sinon je le ferais moi-même, et crois-moi je ferais en sorte que tu regrettes de ne pas lui avoir dis toi-même. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Robin.

« C'est quoi ça ? Robin ? demanda Nami qui n'avait pas l'air de réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

\- ... Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Donc tu te tapais mon mec dans mon dos ?! C'est pas possible c'est forcément une caméra cachée ! »

Nami s'était levée et tournait autour de sa chaise pour essayer de se calmer pendant que les autres étaient immobiles et tout à fait silencieux.

« T'es vraiment qu'une sale peste, une garce, une grosse pute ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! T'as pas honte ? T'es qu'une salope qui arrive tellement pas à se trouver un gars qui finit par se taper le mec de sa meilleure amie !

\- Ferme-la tu veux ! Zoro en avait plus rien à foutre de toi, s'il te baisait encore c'était pour calmer ses pulsions, moi j'étais celle qui lui procurait réellement du plaisir ! »

Prise d'un élan de colère, Nami couru en direction de Robin. Elle voulait lui arracher le visage avec ses longs ongles vernis en orange pour Halloween, mais elle fut retenue par Franky. De l'autre côté les autres essayaient de raisonner Robin.

« C'est pas le moment d'accord ?! cria Sanji, on peut m'expliquer d'où vient cet enregistrement ?! Usopp, c'est bien ton téléphone qui est branché à l'enceinte ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais enregistré cette conversation je vous le jure.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout ça a été manigancé, reprit Luffy.

\- Tu délires, tu vas me dire que la mort de Zoro n'est pas accidentelle ?

\- J'en sais rien... mais dans un premier temps ça, puis ensuite cet enregistrement... rien n'est normal... aucune de ces deux choses n'auraient dû avoir lieu.

\- Qui est-ce qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ? Personne d'autre à part nous n'était au courant de cette soirée.

\- T'as rien posté sur les réseaux Nami ?

\- Nan j'ai rien posté ! Et j'en ai parlé à personne.

\- On ferait mieux de s'en aller d'ici.

\- Il est hors de question que l'on laisse le corps de Zoro ici, rétorqua Nami.

\- Ok j'ai une idée, la moitié d'entre nous devrait partir avertir la police et l'autre moitié reste ici pour surveiller le corps de Zoro, proposa Sanji.

\- Mais vous êtes fous... et si la police nous prend pour les coupables de la mort de Zoro ? Après tout on ne devrait même pas être dans ce château. On risque d'avoir de gros ennuis, répondit Usopp.

\- Et t'as une meilleure idée peut-être ?!

\- On devrait juste s'en aller d'ici avant qu'autre chose ne se produise.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte qu'on a un corps sur les bras ! Ton ami vient de mourir et toi tu veux quitter les lieux et abandonner son corps sans même prévenir la police ?! fit Nami, et puis tout de même, c'est étrange que l'enregistrement soit sur ton téléphone mais que ce ne soit pas toi qui l'ait enregistré. Alors quoi, tu vas nous dire que quelqu'un s'est servit de ton téléphone sans que tu aies remarqué, ou que l'audio a été transféré par quelqu'un d'autre ? Le fait que tu sois le seul qui ne veuille pas aller à la police est aussi intrigant, je commence à me dire que tu es peut-être impliqué dans la mort de Zoro et que tu essayes juste de te couvrir.

\- Attends... tu m'accuses ?

\- T'y vas un peu fort Nami, fit Franky, il a pas tort, si on va à la police on va être dans un sacré pétrin, mais d'un autre côté on ne peut pas laisser le corps de Zoro.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas laisser son corps ici ? De toute façon c'est un lieu abandonné, personne ne risque de le prendre, répondit Usopp, très angoissé.

\- Si l'hypothèse comme quoi la mort de Zoro a été provoqué est vraie, alors on se doit de rester surveiller son corps, répondit Sanji.

\- Mais justement ! Si quelqu'un a décidé de tuer Zoro en plein milieu de cette soirée, ça signifie qu'on n'est pas en sécurité ici ! rétorqua Usopp.

\- Arrête de flipper Usopp, tu veux. On est tous ensemble on ne risque rien ici, lui dit Franky d'un ton calme.

\- Puisque personne ne veut s'en aller, je m'en irais tout seul ! De toute façon je suis venu avec ma propre voiture, vous vous débrouillerez pour tous rentrer avec celle de Franky quand vous en aurez décidé ainsi ! »

Usopp se dirigea vers la sortie alors que tout le monde lui demandait de se calmer et de revenir. Mais rien n'y fait, le jeune homme quitta le château. Les autres étaient désemparés. Ils ne savaient plus comment agir, ce qu'ils devaient faire ou ne pas faire.

Puis de nouveau, un cri. Un cri semblable à celui que Nami avait poussé en voyant son petit ami mourir. Le cri provenait de dehors. Il s'agissait d'Usopp.

« Usopp ! »

Les garçons se précipitèrent dehors. A quelques mètres de l'entrée du château se trouvait la voiture de Usopp, phares allumés. Les garçons s'en approchèrent tout doucement. La voiture avait percuté un arbre. A l'intérieur on pouvait apercevoir le corps de leur ami, ensanglanté et déchiré de toute part.

Sanji se mit à hurler « dans le château ! VITE ! » et les quatre garçons se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la demeure. Une fois à l'intérieur ils fermèrent immédiatement la porte. Robin, tétanisée se leva d'un bond et leur demanda « où est Usopp ?! » elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question même si elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Nami était de nouveau en train de pleurer. Son teint habituellement rose poudré était devenu si pâle qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec un fantôme.

« C'est trop dangereux dehors, il ne faut absolument pas que l'on quitte le château ! fit Sanji tout en haletant.

\- Où est Usopp ?! Insista Robin.

\- Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Il est rentré dans un arbre avec sa voiture et a été déchiqueté par je ne sais quoi ! lui hurla Sanji.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dehors qui nous veut du mal, fit Franky d'un air grave.

\- Mais qui bon sang ?! QUI ? cria Nami.

\- J'en sais rien... il faut à tout prix qu'on reste là, tous ensemble...

\- Nan mais vous délirez, vous avez dû mal voir... après tout il fait nuit... peut-être qu'avec la précipitation il a foncé dans l'arbre et qu'il est juste évanoui là.

\- Nami je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Il avait du sang partout !

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres entrées au château ? demanda Robin.

\- Nan, la seule entrée c'est la porte principale, répondit Franky.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?! fit Nami d'une voix tremblante.

\- On fait rien, répondit Luffy, on ne peut rien faire. Ni sortir, ni prévenir qui que ce soit. »

Les six amis s'assirent au pied de l'escalier. Ils étaient tous terrifiés. Ils avaient essayé de bloquer la porte d'entrée avec les quelques chaises et tables qu'ils possédaient. Ils ne savaient pas si rester dans le château était la meilleure solution. Ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part.

« Qui est-ce qui peut bien être derrière tout ça ? murmura Nami.

\- Peut-être quelqu'un qui nous déteste, proposa Chopper.

\- Tu crois vraiment que détester des gens c'est un motif suffisant pour les tuer ? Et puis il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un du lycée pour qu'il nous connaisse tous, et je vois personne qui ait une haine suffisante contre nous pour tous nous tuer » lui répondit Sanji.

Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se déroula d'un des murs de la pièce, provoquant un cri de surprise chez la bande d'amis. Il s'agissait d'un grand tissu qui était suspendu au mur et enroulé sur lui-même. Dessus, on pouvait lire « vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'hypocrites qui méritent tous de MOURIR » marqué en noir et avec le dernier mot en rouge.

« Qui a mit ça là ?! demanda Sanji tout en se levant.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Nami.

\- Nami, Franky, vous êtes les seuls à être venus dans ce château avant la soirée.

\- Quoi t'es en train de nous accuser là ?! fit Franky en se levant pour être à la hauteur de Sanji.

\- Je n'accuse pas Nami, mais toi peut-être.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Si c'est pas toi, qui ça pourrait être d'autre, hein ? Personne n'est au courant de cette foutue soirée !

\- Et tu vas me dire que c'est moi qui ait tué Usopp alors que j'étais à l'intérieur c'est ça ?! s'énerva Franky tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de Sanji.

\- Tout est possible avec toi, t'aurais bien pu construire un engin chelou comme t'as l'habitude de faire, programmé pour tuer l'un de tes amis ! »

A ces mots Franky sauta sur Sanji et enchaîna coup de poing après coup de poing. Les autres essayaient de raisonner Franky, sans pour autant essayer de départager les deux hommes, car personne n'avait la force d'arrêter Franky une fois qu'il avait commencé à se battre. Sanji s'était transformé en une boule de nerfs. Il voulait se défendre mais savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avec ses mains nues. Il étendit son bras droit le plus possible afin de pouvoir attraper quelque chose se trouvant à proximité. Il réussit à atteindre quelque chose derrière lui et frappa immédiatement Franky sur le crâne. Ce que Sanji avait attrapé était l'une des bouteilles d'alcool en verre que Zoro avait bu avant de mourir. Elle était brisée en mille morceaux sur la tête de Franky, ce dernier allongé contre le sol du château. Une mare de sang commençait à se former tout autour de sa tête.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai, fit Nami horrifiée.

\- Mais putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! hurla Luffy sur Sanji, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le frapper si fort ?!

\- J-Je savais pas que c'était une bouteille » répondit Sanji, complètement choqué par ce qui venait de se produire.

Chopper s'approcha du corps de Franky, tête baissée, pour donner une réponse à la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Il est mort. »

Plus personne n'avait la force de pleurer. Sanji était pétrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était l'auteur de ce meurtre.

Franky était l'une de ses plus vieilles connaissances, ils avaient toujours été dans la même classe au lycée et s'étaient très bien entendus dès la seconde. Il n'aurait jamais cru être celui qui mettrait fin à la vie de son camarade.

Ils étaient de nouveau tous assis près de l'escalier. Le corps de Franky a été déplacé plus loin et recouvert d'une nappe qui avait pour principal utilité de recouvrir une table et non un cadavre. Une trentaine de minutes étaient passées depuis le malheureux incident. Aucun bruit n'était perçu, que ce soit de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur du château. Chopper décida enfin de briser le silence.

« Bon... je sais à quel point c'est dur... mais il faut qu'on se décide à faire quelque chose.

\- Quoi par exemple ? Lui demanda Nami d'une petite voix.

\- Usopp a été assassiné dehors sans que l'on sache ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et depuis le début il se passe des choses étranges à l'intérieur. Je pense que quelqu'un nous joue des tours et veut tous nous tuer. Ils ont l'air de totalement maîtriser la situation d'ailleurs... rien que cette banderole qui était enroulée au mur je... je pense que quelqu'un est venu ici avant notre arrivée pour dissimuler des pièges. On devrait fouiller le château. Se l'approprier pour ne plus être surpris.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. De toute façon il ne nous reste rien d'autre à faire » répondit Robin.

Sans dire un mot ils se levèrent et se partagèrent le château. Nami et Chopper fouillèrent le rez-de-chaussée pendant que Robin et Luffy s'occupèrent de l'étage. Quant à Sanji il était resté assis sur les marches de l'escalier, le regard vide.

Ils regardèrent absolument partout : sous les cadres, derrière les meubles, dans la cheminée, sous les coussins, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Enfin, sauf Nami.

Elle ouvra le tiroir d'une commode située à l'entrée du château et tomba nez-à-nez avec un pistolet. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fut envoûter par l'arme. Nami ne s'était jamais servie d'un pistolet, et pourtant elle n'eut pas peur de l'objet. Elle l'agrippa et le serra fort dans sa main, comme si elle ne voulait plus s'en séparer. Elle ressentit un élan de puissance, comme si cette arme l'immunisait face à la mort, comme si rien qu'avec cet objet elle était sûre de survivre, comme si elle ne risquait plus rien, comme si elle contrôlait tout désormais.

D'un bon, elle se dirigea en direction de l'escalier.

« J'ai rien trouvé de mon côté, je vais voir en haut s'ils ont besoin d'aide, dit-elle à Chopper.

\- D'accord, je vais refaire un tour en bas alors » lui répondit-il.

Arrivée à l'étage, Nami se mit à chercher Robin, puis elle l'a trouva dans l'une des chambres. Elle ferma délicatement la porte afin que les garçons encore en vie n'entendent rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui dit Robin, surprise.

Sans dire un mot, Nami pointa l'arme en sa direction. Robin prit peur. Elle était sur le point de crier à l'aide quand Nami lui dit « un mot et je tire ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- Tu étais ma meilleure amie !

\- Je sais, je suis désolée ! Je regrette vraiment d'avoir couché avec lui... donne-moi une seconde chance ! J'ai été bête, j'en suis consciente, mais ne gâche pas notre amitié pour ça s'il-te-plaît. On va surmonter cette soirée ensemble d'accord ? On va tous sortir d'ici.

\- On ne va pas tous sortir d'ici puisque la moitié de nos amis sont morts ! Mon copain est mort ! On ne sortira jamais d'ici tu m'entends ?! Jamais ! La personne qui a fait ça ne nous laissera pas survivre !

\- Et donc quoi, tu veux laisser cette personne te tuer au lieu de te défendre jusqu'au bout ?

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, en revanche, je peux lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J-Je comprends pas là.

\- T'as très bien compris. J'ai un flingue dans les mains, je peux te tirer dessus à tout moment.

\- Tu déconnes ! Tu ferais pas ça...

\- Tu m'as trahi Robin... comme toutes mes autres amies ! C'est dur de m'être fidèle ?! C'est si dur que ça de me respecter ?! Je ne t'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille t'entends !

\- Nami... baisse cette arme...

\- Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous ! CRÈVE ! »

A ces mots elle tira à de multiples reprises sur le corps de Robin qui s'effondra sur le sol. Luffy qui se trouvait lui aussi à l'étage se précipita dans la salle d'où parvenaient les coups de feu.

« Robin ! » hurla t-il en voyant le corps de son amie au milieu d'une flaque de sang. Nami était plantée là sans réagir, elle n'entendait que des acouphènes qui lui faisaient oublier ce qu'elle venait de faire, tellement ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Chopper s'était empressé de monter les escaliers après avoir entendu les coups de feu et les hurlements.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai... NAMI ! Pourquoi ?! Elle était ta meilleure amie ! POURQUOI ?! »

Chopper fonda en larmes. C'était trop dur pour lui, c'était insoutenable. Il perdait ses amis qu'il chérissait tant un à un. Il les voyait s'entretuer. Cette soirée n'était pas sensée se passer comme ça, ils étaient là pour s'amuser, pas pour mourir.

Chopper faisait des études de médecine, mais pourtant il n'a pas été capable de sauver un seul de ses camarades. Pourquoi vouloir devenir médecin si on ne peut pas sauver les gens ? Si il n'a pas sauvé ses amis, peut-il sauver de parfaits inconnus ?

Cette soirée ne pouvait pas être réelle, il allait forcément se réveiller. Il croyait perdre la tête. Il était en colère, il voulait juste mettre le feu à ce foutu château et en finir. Cet abominable endroit venait de lui détruire sa vie.

Il était devenu incontrôlable. Il se mit à hurler et à courir tête baissée en direction de la fenêtre se trouvant juste en face de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait traversé la fine couche de verre, et avait terminé sa route deux étages plus bas, le corps broyé contre l'herbe fraîche entourant le château.

Nami tomba à genoux sans dire un mot. Luffy, déjà à genoux, auprès du corps de Robin était lui aussi incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de s'évanouir.

Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Tout d'abord ils pensaient être traqués par un prédateur, puis ils finirent par s'ôter la vie eux-mêmes. Et si il n'y avait aucun tueur ? Et si ils étaient leur propre cauchemar ? Cette amitié était-elle aussi sincère qu'elle le paraissait ? Tant de questions se chamboulaient dans leur tête sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils n'arrivaient plus à réfléchir ni à penser, ils étaient tous déjà morts de l'intérieur.

D'un coup, Nami reprit ses esprits, une personne lui revint à l'esprit : Sanji. Il était déjà assez traumatisé d'avoir tué Franky, mais comment a t-il réagi en entendant les coups de feu de Nami, les cris de Luffy et la chute de Chopper ?

Nami descendit les escaliers et se trouva nez à nez avec un Sanji dont les bras étaient recouvert de coupures. Il gisait au sol, sans vie. Il s'était servi du gros couteau que Nami avait amené pour couper le gâteau que le cuistot leur avait préparé. Il avait imaginé une nouvelle recette spécialement pour cette soirée, à base de fruits rouges.

La rousse se mit à pleurer bruyamment, elle se rendit compte de son erreur. En tuant Robin elle a provoqué la mort de Chopper et celle de Sanji. Elle était coupable du meurtre de trois personnes. Trois de ses meilleurs amis. Au fond elle n'a jamais souhaité que cette soirée tourne au désastre, elle voulait simplement s'amuser avec ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

Elle avait encore l'arme dans la main. Le pistolet qu'elle avait utilisé pour tuer Robin. Et indirectement Chopper et Sanji. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle la plaça sur sa tempe et, après avoir chuchoté ses dernières paroles, elle s'ôta la vie à son tour.

Luffy n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais avait tout entendu. Aux pleurs de Nami il avait compris que Sanji était mort, et au coup de feu il comprit que Nami aussi. Il était donc le seul encore en vie. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur son visage, elles se mélangèrent au sang de Robin. Il était immobile, inconscient.

Luffy était le plus jeune de son groupe d'ami, il était le petit dernier. Il était leur protégé. Étant plus jeune, il avait sauté une classe, il avait donc un an de moins que ses camarades. Il était témoin de certaines de leurs disputes, mais il n'arrivait jamais à prendre part, car il aimait tous ses amis tellement fort, qu'il était incapable d'en défendre un en dépit de l'autre. Il cherchait toujours une solution qui puisse mettre tout le monde d'accord, et souvent il était la raison pour laquelle ses amis se réconciliaient. Mais ce soir il ne trouva pas de terrain d'entente.

Il était resté un peu plus d'une heure assis auprès de Robin, puis il décida finalement de se lever. Tout doucement, il descendit les marches d'escalier, sur lesquelles il trouva le corps de Nami. Il se dirigea en direction des tables basses qui étaient toujours collées à la porte d'entrée pour les protéger du danger extérieur et se munit de l'une des nappes qui était posée sur l'une d'entre elles. Il prit une grande inspiration pour profiter de l'oxygène une dernière fois et entoura son cou de la nappe avant de la serrer très fort. Il était incapable d'aspirer une once d'oxygène et de toute façon il n'en avait pas l'attention. Il essayait de tirer de plus en plus fort la nappe comme s'il voulait se faire violence.

Il voulait se faire du mal, il voulait souffrir, il voulait avoir une mort aussi douloureuse que celles de ses camarades alors que, sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà celui qui avait le plus souffert, puisqu'il venait d'assister au décès de tous ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Tout doucement, il se vit disparaître, et c'est ainsi que la soirée d'Halloween prit fin.

* * *

**Si vous lisez ce message, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review car ce sont vraiment vos messages qui me motivent à écrire ! Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions je voulais préciser que la prochaine fois je compte continuer ma fiction « la chambre aux huit portes », je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre au plus vite ! Merci de m'avoir attendu, et merci de votre soutiens, ça représente beaucoup pour moi :)**


End file.
